The seven chaos bands
by Dragon ghost writer
Summary: The seven chaos emeralds created seven chaos bands.The bands chose seven individuals whom would become the creators or destroyers of Earth. I own none of the Sonic and Harry material.
1. Chapter 1

The seven chaos bands

A long time ago when chaos reined over main kind, seven emeralds were born. The chaos emeralds were said to hold great and terrible power and if used incorrectly they could destroy mankind. At one point in time the emeralds were hunted down and used for many different purposes, some were good while others were bad. All the energy that had built up because of so many uses became too much for even the master emerald to calm the emeralds. In order to stop this great surge of power the emeralds released the extra power and created the chaos bands.

Seven bands created from seven emotions, desires, or thoughts. The dark red band known as revenge, the light blue band known as hope, the gold band known as light. The black band known as darkness, the white band known as prayer, the green band known for joy and finally the purple band known as destruction. These bands were created for seven chosen individuals whom will become the creators or the destroyers of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Anybody missed me? I got a perfectly good reason for not updating my story, the true shadow games return. I am grounded and my laptop taken and right now I am busting so many rules right now using my sis's laptop. Oh well just know I will update soon and just to keep you interested I wrote an unexpected story. There are not many Sonic and Harry crossovers but I love surprising readers and I got too good an idea so enjoy.**

"Another peaceful day on Angel Island," Knuckles the echidna sighed. "It's too quiet, I think I am going treasure hunting, it is after all my favorite pass time."

Knuckles had spent his entire life on Angel Island and explored everywhere or so he thought until he tripped a switch by accident and revealed a secret cave. Knuckles equipped with his shovel claws decided to explore the cave and its secrets. As Knuckles entered the cave he noticed it wasn't really dark but had a faint light that filled Knuckles with a strange energy. As Knuckles got closer to the light he realized the energy felt similar to the chaos emeralds, Knuckles pushed forward ignoring the hieroglyphics the decorated the cave.

Knuckles finally made it to the end and found the glow behind a cave wall that was marked by a picture representing a band. Wanting to see the source of this powerful energy, Knuckles used the shovel claws to break through the wall. Unfortunately before he could get a good look, a bright light blinded him and he fell back with a cry. He used his hand to shield his eyes and tried to see the energy source, the light died down and seven beams of light shot out of the cave.

Knuckles ran out of the cave just in time to see the beams separate and disappear without a trace.

**In another universe**

"Evening Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid greeted the long white bearded wizard.

"Good Evening Hagrid have you finished checking the grounds?" It was just the end of the school year, all the students had left and the teachers were left to check their classrooms and make sure they didn't forget anything.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore, in fact I was doing that when I came across this." Hagrid reached into his coat pocket and produced a deep red band. "I figured one of the students dropped this and I thought I would give it to you for safe keeping."

Dumbledore took the band, thanked Hagrid, and reentered his office to put the band on his desk, he left making sure to lock the door. Moments after he left, the band began to glow and a drawer of Dumbledore's desk opened.

A tattered book with a hole in the center floated out and touched the band, light flooded the room and when the light died, a handsome boy in slytherin robes appeared in front of the desk.

"I am alive?" Tom Riddle said looking at himself and the room. He noticed a deep red band attached to his wrist, he tried to take it off but it felt like a part of his skin and refused to budge.

"Oh well," Riddle said giving up. "I am alive and Harry Potter will soon die!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Riddle is back! Bet you didn't see that coming, I did tell you the story is different and it will continue that way. By the way Ron, Hermione, and Ginny will be in the story but they won't have a band at least I don't plan for them to have one but you never know with stories. Enjoy and lease review they give me encouragement but nothing bad please.**

Harry Potter was wandering in a field a good ten minutes away from the Dursley's, he hated them and spent every spare time away from them and everyone.

"I wish I could just get away." Harry sighed. Soon after he said that he noticed a dark light coming from the other side of the field, he stopped to look at it and decide if he should approach it. His curiosity eventually got him and he ran towards the light.

When he reached the center of the light he looked down and noticed a black band that seemed to be radiating the light. Harry reached down and touched it when a sudden bright flash blinded him, when the light died Harry noticed two things. One he was not wearing glasses anymore but he could see clearly and two the band was now attached to his wrist.

Harry tried to take it off but it seemed to be completely attached to his wrist and was unwilling to move, Harry had to eventually give up.

"I best contact Ron and Hermione; they may be able to help." Harry started to run back to the Dursleys.

As he was running an odd sensation filled him and seemed to spread throughout his body. Harry didn't hate the sensation in fact he loved it and it made him run faster till buildings were just a blur. Harry managed to stop and he realized he must have run too fast considering he was in the next town that was fifty miles from the Dursleys.

"Wow," Harry thought. "It must be this band; I can now run faster than a normal human. Forget sending Ron some letter, I can just run to the burrow." Harry smirked at the idea and decided to test it.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Ronald, could you get that?" Mrs. Weasley called out to her son.

Ron groaned and opened the front door.

"HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Ron yelled seeing his best friend standing with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, Ron I was just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by." Harry told his friend like it was nothing.

"What did you yell Ron?" Ginny said coming down from her room.

"Hey, Ginny." Harry greeted the red head.

"Hey, Harry." Ginny said then noticed the significance of that greeting. "HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"That's what I said." Ron said with one finger in each of his ears.

"If you guys let me in I will tell you."

Because of all the yelling all the Weasley's eventually gathered in the living room to hear Harry's explanation. Harry told them about the dark band, and how he could run super fast and even took them outside to demonstrate.

"Incredible," Mister Weasley said. "It appears as if the band has some sort of magic attached to it."

"Yeah but for some odd reason I can't take it off." Harry told them tugging on the band.

"We better get Hermione, this may need some work." Ginny suggested.

**In another universe**

"And that's what happened." Knuckles told his friend.

"You were digging for treasure when you came across some strange energy and saw seven beams of light disappear." Tails summed up.

"Nice job Knuckle head, you might have unleashed something bad." Sonic told the echidna.

"Hey, shut up Sonic, they had the same energy of the chaos emeralds." Knuckles told his rival.

"If they did have the same energy could you just transport them here using the master emerald?" Tails suggested.

"If they are in another world, sure but I would be transporting everything around them."

"It's worth a try." Sonic said.

**Back to Harry's universe**

"This is amazing; I have never seen anything like it." Hermione said looking at the band around Harry's wrist.

"Can't you do something or have you at least read about this?" Ron asked the bushy brunet.

"I am afraid not, I have never heard of a band that increases speed."

Mister and Mrs. Weasley had decided to fetch Hermione using some floo powder since it was the quickest way.

"It's okay Hermione, I really like running fast." Harry tried to assure his friend.

"But we know nothing about it Harry," Hermione told her friend her voice full of worry. "I mean it cold transport you to a distant universe or something!"

"Come on Hermione that's ridiculous." The words barely left Harry's mouth when the band began to glow until it filled the room, after it died, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were gone.


End file.
